


Rewrite the Stars

by dindadango



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, F/M, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., Inspired by Tenki no Ko | Weathering With You, Mystery, Romance, Soul-Searching, Soulmates, Stargazing, Stars, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dindadango/pseuds/dindadango
Summary: When the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were stargazing, Alvin accidentally wish he’d never met Brittany in the middle of their argument. Now Brittany’s gone and no one remembers her, except for Alvin.
Relationships: Brittany Miller/Alvin Seville
Kudos: 20





	1. Denying the Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Welcome to my other fanfic about Alvin and Brittany. Actually this was supposed to be one-shot story when I wrote it, but then it got so long and I decided to make it into three chapter story. This was inspired from the TV Series episode 'Wish Upon a Star', and Makoto Shinkai's 'Your Name'. I just like the theme of searching for someone, it excites me ^^ anyway, I hope you like it!
> 
> PS: English is not my mother language. I'm very sorry if there's any typo or incorrect grammar.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or any of the character related to the film.

What a beautiful morning. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, and on this beautiful day, a family of four were running around the house, getting ready for school.

Almost every morning on a school day, they were always like this. Running around, rushing things, preparing their books, and they even woke up late sometimes. That's because they like to stay up late watching movie or playing video game and stuff, even though their Dad were against it. And as for today, they were late because they went for stargazing last night.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore, time for school." Dave shouting from downstairs to his three sons who still getting ready in their room.

"Come on guys, hurry!" Simon shout as he pick up his bag and run to the car. Both Alvin and Theodore follows him from behind. They ran so fast, worried they might be late, to the car then sit on their seat.

"Is everyone here?" Dave, who already sitting in the front seat, turning his head to the passenger seat to make sure all of the Chipmunks as well the Chipettes were here. He missed Alvin and Theodore when they were going to perform once, and it was a mistake he won't ever repeat again. That's why from that day he always re-checking their absence whenever they wanna go.

"Yeah, we are." Simon responded. He's the most responsible Chipmunk in the family. His job are making sure all of his brothers and the Chipettes were safe. He's already counting for their attendance before Dave even asking.

Dave was about to drive the car, before he's interrupted by Alvin. "Hold on. I think we missed one more person."

"And who could that be?" Dave glance to the mirror to look at Alvin, and wondered who this person that he's forgetting is.

"Your annoying sister, Brittany." Alvin lazily responded, rolling his eyes to face Eleanor and Jeanette. The girls were confused hearing what Alvin was saying, and looked at each other.

"Alvin, what do you mean? We don't have another sister." Jeanette finally broke the confusion between everyone in the car.

"Yeah, it's just the two of us." Eleanor added.

"And who is Brittany?" Simon was also confused with Alvin's words.

"Ha-ha very funny guys, I won't fall for your prank this time." Alvin laughed, thinking they were playing around with him.

"What prank?" Eleanor quickly replied. Lines were forming between her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about, Alvin?" Simon added. A look of surprise crossed his face.

"Don't play dumb with me." Alvin insisted. "I know you guys pretending to forget about Brittany to get back at me for what I'm saying when we were stargazing."

"Look Alvin, there's no time to be fooling around. We're gonna be late for school." Dave, who was too tired to listen to Alvin's nonsense, interrupted before any of the Chipmunks or Chipettes could say anything else. He quickly start the engine, and drive them to school.

During their trip to the school, Alvin mutter to himself. _"So you guys wanna play it this way, huh? Bring it on."_ He thinks he's been playing on because of what he wished for last night. He didn't realize that they were all telling the truth. They really didn't remember or know Brittany. And she's no longer exist in this world.

* * *

It's lunch time. Alvin were sitting in the cafeteria with his brothers. Simon and Theodore were eating their sandwich, and as for Alvin, he lost his appetite. He just sit there thinking of something.

"I don't get it, why no one remembers Brittany." Alvin mutter to himself, resting both of his hand on his chin. Staring lazily into his front view. Both Simon and Theodore heard it, but they didn't know what to respond. For them, Alvin was talking about a non-existed, imaginary girl ever since they went to school this morning.

"Is she the person you were talking about for the whole day?" Simon stopped his bite and responded to Alvin. He actually wants to ignore him, but if he didn't say anything, Alvin won't stop talking for who knows how long.

"Yeah. I mean if it was a prank, how do you manage to make the whole school on board with it?" Alvin guessed. Simon who heard this, took a deep breath before he replied, "Alvin, I've already told you. I don't recall knowing anyone named Brittany."

"Hush Simon, I know you were the mastermind behind this prank. So I made a decision to not listen to you." Alvin responded, putting one of his finger in front of Simon's mouth, giving a 'stop talking' signal to Simon. Simon who's getting tired of hearing Alvin's nonsense, rolling his eyes and reply, "Ugh, whatever Alvin."

"Anyway Theodore…" Alvin then turns to Theodore with an evil smile and try bargaining with him. "I know that you cannot keep a secret. So how about this, if you tell me it was all just a prank, I'll buy you a box of donut?"

Theodore were temped with Alvin's offering. It's hard for Theodore to refuse food from anyone, and Alvin know about this. It's one of Theodore's weakness that he's usually taking advantage for.

Alvin thought he had it all in his hand, but unfortunately it didn't go well as he planned for. He didn't predict Theodore were going to turn down the offer.

"I'm sorry Alvin, but Simon is telling the truth. We've never met anyone named Brittany. Or maybe you has, but me and Simon… We're not familiar with that name."

Alvin grumbled. "Fine, if you guys doesn't want to tell me. I'll find out myself."

After he was done talking, Alvin get up from his seat and walk away. He just had a few steps when Simon shouts at him, "Good luck with that."

Alvin didn't turn back and keep walking. _"They were really good."_ He was pissed off and thought Simon was challenging him. What did he do to deserve this kind of prank? If it's about the wish, they didn't have to go that far and made the whole school admitted they didn't know Brittany too, right? His mind were mixed up whether he should believe them or not, and right now he decided he won't believe them until he gather evidence.

Alvin spent all of his time in school investigating everyone if they knew Brittany, and everyone replied they never heard that name before. He's getting tired as soon as he got home because every single person he asked were saying no. He decided to call it a day, and do something else like playing video games who were much more fun for him, than thinking about her existence. He thought everyone were going to be tired and called it a prank eventually. He just have to wait for that to happen.

* * *

There's someone who were standing in front of Alvin. But he can't see who it is because the person is facing the other way. The only thing he was sure of that she was a girl, and she was looking to the ground. Suddenly he heard someone calling his name, multiple times. It was her voice. She turns around to him and said, _"Alvin, how could you do this to me?"_

Alvin couldn't say anything, he can't even move around. The only thing he can do is to listen and look at her. She was finally facing him, but still looking to the ground and continued, _"Why would you wish for something like that?"_

Alvin immediately opened his eyes and realized it was just a dream. He lifted his body to sits on his bed, trying to remember the dream. Although the dream he had was blurred, but he know for sure it was Brittany. Why would she appears in his dreams?

It's been three days and until today, there still no one who admitted they remembers Brittany. Alvin also had the same dream over and over, and it became clearer day by day. He began to suspect, is this really a prank this few days? Did everyone were telling the truth all this time? If it is, then is she really disappear from this world and that's why no one can remember her? Of all person who knows her in this world, why did it had to be Alvin who remembers her? Why can't it be Jeanette or Eleanor who is closer to her? What connection does she had with him that makes him the only one who knows about her?

Alvin was sitting on a school bench, thinking of Brittany's existence, when suddenly someone approach him from behind.

"Hey Alvin, what are you doing?"

Alvin lifting his head and turns around to where the voice came from. It was Jeanette. She greeted him with an innocent smile of her. But Alvin didn't immediately replied to her, he was just staring at her for a few second, processing her sudden question.

"I was thinking about something." Alvin replied, turning his head around to face his front. "What about you? It's unusual for you to be around here at this hour."

Jeanette then sit next to him and replied back. "Actually, I'm going to drop this in the principal office."

"Why would you even do that?" Alvin looks at her, and realized she was holding some papers.

"Because I'm her assistant…" Jeanette slowly respond with confusion.

Alvin was surprised and immediately reply, "What? Since when?"

"Uhh— since forever? I mean everybody knows about it, even you. Why are you acting so surprised?" Jeanette were confused with Alvin's question. She was certain Alvin known about her position as principal assistant, remembering how much he went to the principal office.

"Because Brittany is supposed to be the principal assistant not you." Alvin explained. He got tired explaining about Brittany to everyone. At this point he even thought _'who cares?'_ , it's not like someone will remember her even if he describing her multiple times to them.

Jeanette thinks for a few seconds. She wasn't sure how to respond about Alvin's statement, because she doesn't even know if Alvin was telling the truth or not. But if she thinks about it clearly, Alvin does spent all of his time searching for Brittany this past few days. If it wasn't love, then she doesn't know what it is.

"So, what makes Brittany so special to you?" Jeanette jump into conclusion and asked him. She was smiling like teasing him.

"Ohoho no no. She's not special to me." He immediately denied. Shaking his heads.

"Alvin please, you asked every single person you met about Brittany. You talk nonstop about her, and I bet you were thinking about her earlier." Jeanette stated.

Alvin gulped. He didn't realize she was all he ever think of for this past three days. No wonder his brothers were tired and refuse to listen to him anymore. Theodore even thought she was his imaginary girlfriend or something.

"I just don't get it. No one remembers her. I mean I did wish to never meet her, but I didn't think it would end up like this." He talks hopelessly. "Jeanette please, I'm begging you. Tell me the truth."

"I'm sorry Alvin, but I really am telling the truth. We all are." Jeanette responded. She was feeling sad for him. She put her hand on his shoulder, patting him as a symbol of sympathy. But still, it doesn't make him feel less good. "Cheer up Alvin. There must be some way to bring her back."

"Yeah, but what can I do?"

"Well, if she's really that special to you, I'm sure you'll find a way." Jeanette smiled while Alvin was staring sadly at her. Although he didn't agree on the special part, but Jeanette's was right, there must be a way to save Brittany. Maybe she's around here somewhere in this world? She can't be vanished, right? He just have to keep searching for her.


	2. Finding the Truth

Once again, Brittany appears in Alvin's dream. She keep calling his name and he still can't do anything except listen to her. But this time, she was standing right in front of him. She was so close that Alvin could see her face better. She was sad, and keep staring down.

_"Why are you making that wish?"_

Brittany's voice trembled. Alvin still couldn't do anything about it. He really want to hug her and tell her he didn't mean any of that, instead he can only look face to face with her without doing anything.

Brittany lifted her heads and said, _"Are you regret meeting me?"_

Right after she said that, Alvin wakes as if it's an emergency. His heart beats fast and he was sweating a lot. He quickly sits on his bed and think for a few seconds. Now he's a hundred percent sure she was gone because of him. Alvin also realized if he didn't do anything sooner, it'll haunt him for the rest of his life. He must bring her back, whatever it takes.

Alvin reached out for his phone and dialed a number in a hurry, as if the world is going to end. At first he wasn't sure the person he's calling will pick-up the phone, despite he was calling him in the middle of the night. But no one said he shouldn't do it, right?

"Hello? Kevin?"

"Alvin, what are you doing calling me at this hour?" Kevin responded, still half asleep.

"Sorry for waking you, but I really need your help." Alvin whispered. He was glad Kevin picked up his call. That way he didn't have to wait until morning and can asked him to search for her right now.

"What is it Alvin?" Kevin yawned, trying to hold his sleepiness.

"I need you to gather information about Brittany Miller and everything related to her." Alvin requested.

"Is this about your imaginary girl? I told you there's no one in our school named Brittany." Kevin mentioned. Squeezing his eyes shut, then opening them wide in an effort to stay awake.

"Please Kevin, I'm begging you. I really need to find her." Alvin begged. Almost raising his voice but immediately lowering it due to not awaking his brothers.

"Why don't you ask your brother to help?"

"I can't, because… He was busy… With something." Alvin was looking at Simon while answering that. Simon was sleeping peacefully next to him. Alvin didn't want to involve him. There's still a small part of him that thinks it was all a prank. That's why he need to find the truth by himself, and Kevin of course if he's willing to help.

"Okay Alvin, but you owe me a new video game." Kevin offer him a deal. He's fully awake now and his sleepiness is gone.

"Deal. I'll come to your house in the morning."

* * *

"Hey Kevin." Alvin greeted, entering Kevin's room.

"Oh hey Alvin." Kevin greeted back. He was still sitting in front of his computer, doing research on Brittany like what Alvin asked him to.

"I brought the video game you requested." Alvin handing the video game he bought before coming to Kevin's house.

"Thanks Alvin." Kevin took the video game, and examined the cover. He looks really excited and laugh happily.

Alvin sighed and lay down on Kevin's bed. It took all of his allowance to buy that video game. But if he didn't do it, he won't get anything about Brittany so it was worth it. He was staring at the ceiling, before he ask, "So, how the research progress?"

"Well the truth is…" Kevin who was happily looking at the video game, immediately put it on the table. His excitement turns into serious tone. He gulped before he can continue talking. "I couldn't find anything about her."

"Wait are you serious? Not a single file about her?" Alvin was surprised and immediately jumps out of bed and rush towards Kevin's computer to take a look for himself.

"Nope. I've looked into America's celebrity list, influencers, every famous people I could find, and there still no track of her. I've even hack the school system to look at the list of students from the very first generation of our school to today and there's no one named Brittany Miller." Kevin explained, while showing Alvin the evidence.

"Or maybe we spell the name wrong? Are you sure Brittany Miller is the right one?"

Alvin didn't respond to him. He was busy examined the students list. Kevin was right. There was no one named Brittany Miller on the list. There were only Jeanette and Eleanor Miller. He also take a look at the Chipettes records, and it says that the Chipettes were consist of two people, Jeanette and Eleanor.

"No this can't be happening." Alvin took a step back from the computer. His eyes widen, his mouth were opened. He was in shock. Kevin just stare sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Alvin. But there's nothing we can do about it. She's didn't exist. She's not real."

"She is real. And I'll never stop looking for her until she's back." He insisted. He can't believe all of his friends and family thought he was making it up. How could they? Brittany is also a part of their life.

After saying thanks to Kevin, Alvin immediately run to his house. He can't believe she's really gone from this world. While he runs, Alvin replaying all of his moments with Brittany in his head. Like that time when he took care of her because she got suck toad stuck in her eyes, they accidentally kiss each other when they were teaching Simon how to kiss his co-star in a school play, when they both freak out because of personality test they took revealing they were mystic mate, and she cheered him up by giving his skateboard when he was down because he thought Simon was better than him in video game. There were so many memories between them that he could think of.

_"Brittany I'm sorry…"_

Alvin couldn't stop apologizing. He was still running past the street where he remembers all the things he's done with Brittany, like going to the movies, shopping, performing in theaters, etc. But that's all in the past.

_"You were gone because of my selfishness…"_

Alvin began to realize how much she meant for him. Someone who's been there for him as a friend or even a rival. Someone who were as passionate as him. Someone he didn't realize he cared for, until she was taken away from him. He couldn't stop blaming himself, and how much regret he has for wishing something stupid like that.

The only thing he wants right now is to go back in time and canceling the wish, or to stop himself for wishing he'd never meet Brittany. That way this future won't happen. He could have her by his side right now.

_"I beg you, dear universe. Give me one more chance. Please help me fix my mistake. Bring her back to me."_

When Alvin arrived at his house, Dave was waiting for him inside, along with Simon and Theodore. Dave was standing in the front door, crossing both of his hand and waiting for an explanation from Alvin, while Simon and Theodore were looking at him from the living room.

"Alvin, where have you been? I thought I've asked you to clean up your room and wash the dishes." Dave questioned, raising his tone. He thought Alvin was being irresponsible and trying run away from his chores like he usually do.

What happens next is beyond Dave's expectations. He thought Alvin would give him some excuses or talking nonsense about how he would do his chores later, but no. Alvin didn't respond to anything Dave was saying. He just stand there, staring at Dave. All of sudden, a single drop of tear coming from Alvin's eyes. He was crying.

Dave, Simon, and Theodore were surprise to see this. They're rarely see him cry, almost never even. Dave lowering his voice and walking towards Alvin. "Alvin, what's wrong?"

"I've made a big mistake." Alvin muttered. His voice were shaking and trembling.

"What happened?" Dave squat down in front of Alvin, and both of his brothers walking towards him with worried face.

Alvin didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. Tears keep falling more and more, until he couldn't help himself. He hugs Dave tightly and cry on his shoulder. Dave hug him back, trying to calm him down by saying, _"Everything is going to be alright."_

* * *

Alvin was sitting alone on the roof, watching sunset. He was feeling a little better after crying, but he still gloomy. He was hopeless. He didn't know what he needs to do to bring her back. It's beyond his ability. How can he bring someone who's not even existed in this current world?

Alvin already told his family everything about what he did to Brittany. At first, they refuse to believe him and still think he was making that all up, but considering she's all he ever talked about for this past few days, they have no choice but try to believe him.

"Alvin are you okay?"

Simon climbing up to the roof and sit beside him. He was worried about his brother, and wanted to check how he's doing after that long talk.

"No. Not until I can get her back." Alvin replied. Simon can still hearing sadness through his voice.

"You know I've never seen you crying over someone before, other than Dave or maybe Theodore and I." Simon trying to cheer him up. He thought Brittany was just Alvin's imaginary girl or some girl he had a crush on and get over it in a second. But after he saw him crying, there's no way Alvin would cry over for someone who's nobody to him. He's not Theodore after all.

"If she made you like this, then she must be someone really special for you." He continued.

"Yeah you could say that." Alvin didn't denied it this time. He came to realized that Brittany was always been special to him, but he never wanted to admit it until now.

"I just didn't know she would means so much to me until she's gone." Alvin continued, staring into the sunset.

"Well," Simon take a breath before he continued, "People said you never know what you've got until you lost them."

Alvin keeps looking at the sunset and sighed, before he say, "I thought I would never lose her, you know? And that she would always be by my side. Guess now I was wrong."

"It's called life, Alvin. Everything can change in an instant, so you must cherish every moment before it fade away." Simon was right. His motivational words cheered Alvin up. His frown face begins to turn into smile. He knew he could count on Simon in a moment like this, even just by his words. He just glad Simon didn't disappear too, or else he wouldn't know what to do.

"You're right."

Simon looked at Alvin and smiled. Thank god he's smiling now.

"You know what? I'll help you." He declared.

"You do?" Alvin was surprised to hear this. He quickly turn around to face Simon.

"Of course I am, we're brothers." Simon smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alvin were thrilled hearing this. He knows if Simon says he'll help then there must be a chance to save her, even just a little. He hugs him reflexively for a few seconds, then breaks it and look at Simon in his face. "So, do you have a plan?"

* * *

Alvin and Simon went to their room and browsing through Simon's laptop. He shows Alvin some data he was gathered yesterday.

"I did some research on the day we were stargazing, because of how you talked nonstop about your wish. It turns out there was a special star that came across that day." Simon keep explaining to Alvin in the easiest way possible so that he could understand. "Apparently based on this website, there will be a meteor shower tomorrow night and there's a rumor that the special star will across one more time."

"Really? That's great." Alvin suddenly become excited hearing the news.

"Well, I wasn't quite sure that stars can really grant wishes, but hey… Since you said you wished for never met Brittany and now you're the only one who can remember her, I guess maybe there's a chance that it actually true? And maybe once we see it, we can try to wish her back, right?" Simon explained.

"Simon, you're genius! You really are a science expert…"

"Well, it's just my theory. It can be wrong though."

"That's okay… It's not hurt to try, right?"

"Okay, so the meteor shower will be visible in…" Simon continued to read the website to Alvin. "The ski mountain."

"Wait, you mean the mountain when we had ski trip?" Alvin asked and Simon nodded. He thinks for a few seconds before saying, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go tell Dave."

Simon raise his eyebrows and responded, "And are you sure he'll let us go? Tomorrow we have school, you know."

Alvin was about to go downstairs before Simon's words stopped him and made him think. "Umm… Maybe?"

"Let me convince him, I'm sure he'll listen." Simon stand up from his chair, and walks downstairs. Leaving Alvin alone in the room.

Alvin was really happy. The universe has given him a chance to save her. He won't let it go into waste. He must see the shooting star, and no one can stop him… except maybe for Dave. Now he just hope Simon can convince Dave so he doesn't have to sneak out and look for it by himself.


	3. Changing the Future

Simon successfully persuade Dave to go for ski trip as family vacation. Although Dave isn’t thrilled at first because it’s a school day, but he finally agreed to help Alvin as much as he can. They are all. Alvin couldn’t believe how much they’re willing to help him get Brittany back, and he’s really grateful for them. He just touched to have a wonderful family that support him, even though sometimes he’s acting like a jerk. Maybe when he’s successfully get Brittany, he will consider to be less annoying to his brother and listen to some of what Dave’s saying. Yup, just some of it.

The four of them leave in the morning and arrived at noon. As soon as they arrived, the Chipmunks immediately went snowboarding, while Dave was checking in for their room and put their belonging inside. Of course they didn't go all the way to the ski mountain just to see the meteor shower and fix Alvin's mistake, but they also want to have fun and refreshing from all the school work and job. They were having so much fun together.

After they were having dinner, Alvin looked through the windows. It gets darker and the snow fell really hard. He know Dave wouldn’t let him go outside, but it can’t be help. He needs to see the star no matter what, and even a bad weather can’t stop him.

It’s about time the meteor shower will be visible. Alvin was ready to sneak out all by himself when Dave caught him.

"Wait a minute young man, just where do you think you're going?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to see the shooting star..." Alvin who already a few step towards the door, stop his footstep and turns around to face Dave.

"Alvin, you can't go outside! It's snowing really hard out there.” While Dave was talking, Alvin runs towards the door. He then grabbed him so he can’t run anywhere. Alvin tried to break free but Dave strength was too powerful for him.

"But I have to, I need to see the shooting star.” Alvin stop fighting back and begged. His serious face turns sad and he spoke softly. “Otherwise, I can't see her anymore."

"But it's dangerous. Can't you figure out another way to save her?” Dave look confused as he glance into Simon, asking for help to persuade Alvin. “Simon...?"

Simon and Theodore were confusedly staring back at Dave. They were speechless because they knew even if they’re trying to say anything or prevent him from going out, Alvin will still go no matter what. This is one time that they can’t holding him back because he’s already setting his mind of it.

“Can you see it from the windows? Where you’re safe and not cold.” Dave was still trying to reason with his son. As soon he finished talking, he looks to the windows and noticed that it has been covered with snow. None of them can see anything except white. Okay, so watching from the windows was now out of list.

"What about the next meteor shower when it's not snowing hard?" Dave needs to think a way _fast_ for Alvin to see the shooting without have to leave the room. He let go of him and grab Alvin’s shoulder.

"What if something happens to you? What could be more important than your own life?" Dave softly spoke. Deep down inside, he knew Alvin will still go, but there's nothing wrong with trying to keep his son safe, right? He's his father after all.

"Her existence." Alvin replied. Determination written all over his face. He knows his family were concern and didn’t want him to get hurt, but this is the time he needs to disobey Dave without thinking twice.

“I’m sorry but none of your words would make me changes my mind. I have to go, no matter what.”

Dave sighed hearing this. He knows he would let him go in the end. "Alright Alvin, but we'll go with you."

Dave doesn't have a choice but to let him do what he wants. He just hope the shooting star is gonna show up for real so Alvin can make his wish.

* * *

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave went outside and looked for the shooting star. There were nothing except snow and darkness. It's really freezing out there, but they have to hold it for Alvin's sake.

"Everyone, be a look out for shooting star." Dave shouted to his sons. All of them were spilling up to look for the stars.

"Do you see it?"

"Not yet."

"What about you?"

"There's no sign of it."

 _“Where is it? Where is it?”_ Alvin kept running. He needs to find the shooting star fast, or he and his family would end up freezing. Alvin stopped his step. It became harder for him to even walk in this bad weather.

It was all his fault. First he made that stupid wish and lose someone really important to him, and now all of his family were out here, freezing to death in order to help him. What if instead of fixing his mistake, he actually made it worse?

 _“What am I even doing in here?”_ Alvin looks down, questioning his action. Was this really worth it? It’s true that there’s no guarantee the star were the one who granted the wish, right? It could be something else, a genie or a witch maybe? Or the worse possible way, what if the Brittany he known was really is someone from his dream? And after all this time, everyone was telling the truth about her existence?

Alvin closes his eyes for a seconds. Just when all the hopes and determination was about to go away, suddenly he heard someone calling his name. _“Alvin…”_

Alvin was surprised to hear that. It was a familiar voice. _“Don’t give up now.”_ He heard the voices again. He was certain it belongs to someone dear to him. It was Brittany’s voice. And she’s right, he can’t give up now. Not when he was this close reaching her.

Then, he saw a glimpse of shadow moving closer to him. The shadow become closer. It was Theodore and Simon, calling his name.

“Alvin, I see it. Right there." Theodore shouted as he pointed his finger to the shooting star. Alvin quickly turn his head to look at the direction Theodore was giving him, and he was right. There it is, the shooting star falling down to earth.

Alvin smiled and thank Theodore, before walking closer to the star. _“That’s right. I can’t give up yet. I came here to save her, and that’s what I’m going to do.”_

"Okay here we go." He’s gulping and were ready to make his wish.

"I wish everything would go back to normal…"

A few seconds after Alvin wish it, he runs to Simon and Theodore, who were standing right behind him. He quickly asked, "Is it working? Simon, do you remember Brittany now?"

Simon didn't say anything and think hard. He's trying to remember the person Alvin was saying, but the result is still the same. He still didn't know who Brittany is. He give a sad glance to Alvin, and replied, "I’m sorry Alvin… I still can't remember her."

Alvin then look at Theodore, hoping he would remember Brittany, but he shake his head. “Me neither.”

Alvin was shocked hearing this. How is this still happening? After all he's done for this moment. Why no one still can’t remember her?

"What? Why it's not working?" He questioning while standing still. He felt like his body froze, not because of the cold, but because of what his brothers was saying.

"But I wished for it… It should have come true!" Alvin shouted. He's panicking. He can’t describe what he was feeling at that moment. Should he be sad or even angry? But who should he be angry at? The shooting star for not granting his wish? It his fault to begin with, not the shooting star. If only he spoke more carefully, then all of this won’t happened.

Simon and Theodore trying to calm his brother down. Simon was holding both of Alvin's shoulder and shouted to stop him from panicking even more. "Alvin… Calm down!"

"What should I do? What if she's never coming back? What if someday I forget about her?" Alvin continue to panic. He grabs back both of Simon’s hand. Before Simon could said anything, Alvin walks away and look back to direction of the shooting star that he wished for.

"Please. I don't want my life without her." He begged and shouted. "I want to see her, to be with her. I want her by my side."

"So if you can really grant my wish, please bring her back to me." Right after Alvin said the last word, he saw the shooting star illuminates… So bright that his dark and cold surrounding turns into white.

* * *

Alvin opened his eyes. He's not with Dave, Simon, and Theodore anymore. He’s not even in Ski Mountain anymore. He was in a blank space, like when he was in his dream, except all of his surrounding were white now, not black. There's nothing else besides him, the white space, and… Her.

Alvin's eyes get widen. He can’t believe what's in front of him. She was there, standing a few meters away from him. Alvin doesn't care if he's back in his dream or not because it felt so real right now. Also, he can move and speak now unlike in his dream.

"Alvin…?" Brittany finally speaks, as she stared at him confusedly. For Brittany, nothing has really happened. It’s like the time was stopped for her the day Alvin wished upon a star. So Alvin's future that he wish to never meeting her, didn't exist in her mind.

"BRITTANY!" He shouted and immediately run towards her, giving her a warm hug. She didn't know how much he misses her soft voice, her beautiful eyes, her bright smile, her funny laugh, and her.

"Alvin, what are you…" Brittany was confused, and before she could finish her sentence, Alvin interrupted her.

"Brittany, I would never regret meeting you." He shouted and continued, "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't wish for something like that. The truth is I'm really happy you were coming into my life. You've made my life more competitive and full of excitement, and I won’t never trade it for anything else in my life."

Brittany's eyes starting to tear up. She may not understand why Alvin suddenly said that to her and she was speechless, but one thing she knows about was how happy she is hearing Alvin's words. She began to hug him back, tightly. "Alvin…"

"From now on, please stay by my side. Don't disappear to someplace where I cannot reach you."

"I'm here, Alvin." She responded with a smile on her face. She closes her eyes to feel the warmth in his arms and patted his shoulder. "I won't go anywhere. I will stay by your side, forever."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Right after they promised each other, Alvin broke the hug. He hold her hands and say, "Then let's go back together, shall we?"

"Yeah…" She replied. A bright smile covering her beautiful face. Alvin were glad that he's finally able reach her. And at this point, he was certain that no matter what's gonna happen in the future, as long as they're together, it'll be alright.

* * *

"Alvin are you okay?"

Alvin opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry, as five vague shapes were shown in front of him. When his vision became clearer, he can see Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes were all looking at him worriedly.

"Ugh— what happened?" Alvin hold his head while lifting his body and try to sit.

"You slipped and fell down when we were walking up to the hill." Eleanor, who sit next to Alvin, explained.

 _'So that's why my head hurts.'_ Alvin muttered to himself while still holding his heads. He trying to process his thought about what happened, until all of sudden he remembered something. They were on their way to watch the stars. But have they seen it or not he didn't remember.

"Have we seen the stars yet?" Alvin asked, panicking. He was really scared.

"Not yet, but if you're not feeling well, we can all go home and called it a day." Simon answered, giving Alvin options.

Alvin sighed. Thank god they haven't watch it yet, that means the wish haven't happen yet. But then he realized Brittany was standing a few feet from him. Of course they haven't watched it yet, or else she wasn't going to be here if they had. He felt silly for asking such question, but also happy inside. His wish is coming true.

The truth is even before he wished upon a star, Alvin didn't want to come. But he doesn't want to ruin this night for his brothers and the Chipettes. They were all looking forward to it. It's all they’ve talked about for couple of days. And now because he slipped and hurts himself, he had a reason to go home.

"No no no, you guys were looking forward to it. You should go watch it."

"But… Aren't you coming with us, Alvin?" Theodore asked. Looking a little bit disappointed that Alvin deciding to not join them.

"I think I'll just go home and get some rest. I've had enough of stars." Alvin replied. There's no way he would want to stargaze after what happened to him.

"Are you sure?" Simon worried, making extra sure he was really okay.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Alvin convinced them, with a fake smile. No one seems to notice it. Of course he's not okay deep down because his head was still hurts, but he tried to be strong.

"Well, if you say so..." Simon relief. He, Theodore, and the Chipettes were about to walk and part away with Alvin, until someone say something.

"I'll walk home with him."

"What?" Everyone who were there turns to see the person who says that. It was Brittany.

"Really? You're also not coming?" Eleanor surprised. She thought Brittany was also looking forward to see the stars, like Jeanette and her.

"Yeah. I think I'll pass this time. I'm sorry." Brittany apologized.

"Well, if Brittany is not coming too. I guess can I entrust Alvin to you?" Simon asked.

"No problem. See you back home." Right after Brittany said that, she looks at Alvin, giving him signal _'let's go'_ and walk away. Alvin, who were still sitting on the ground, quickly stands up and follows her.

"Be careful you two." Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette shouted at the same time. They were all waving hands at Brittany and Alvin who already walking a few meters away from them.

Minutes passed by as they walk side by side silently. Either Alvin or Brittany can say anything, even though there were so many things Alvin wanted to say to her, but he can't seems to find the right word. Then, he decided to not think too much and let the conversation flow like river.

"Why didn't you go with them? Weren't you looking forward to it?"

Brittany didn't answer him right away. She was staring at him before replying with a smile, "Yeah, but I think there's someone who needed a friend to walk back home."

Alvin stopped his footsteps and responded, "How did you know?"

"Alvin, please. You've been staring at me like you really want me to go back with you. I'm just here to make sure you'll get home and take some rest." Brittany rolled her eyes as she laughed and keep walking, leaving Alvin a few steps behind her. Is he really giving the vibe like that? He thought to himself.

"But, you're going to miss your chance to wish upon a shooting star." Alvin walks faster, trying to catch up to her.

"You and me both."

Alvin smiled and proudly said, "I don't need to wish it on a star to make it come true."

Seeing Alvin walks happily, Brittany began to wondered and confused with his sudden changes of mood. "What made you so sure it would come true?"

"Because I already got my wish right here." Alvin turns around to face Brittany and smiled. Brittany was also looking at him with serious face.

"And what is it?"

"You." He admitted, smirking. Of course Brittany didn't believe him. He jokes around way too much for her to believe him. But he still managed to make her blushing really hard by his words earlier.

"Ugh— Alvin. Stop joking around." She began regretting her decision for asking such a thing to him. On the other hand, Alvin who realized she was blushing, decided to tease her.

"I'm serious." Alvin laughs really hard.

"I don't believe you." Brittany hit him jokingly to make him stop talking. Alvin laughs even harder. Seeing her standing beside him right now, makes Alvin think how glad he is to be able to get her back. From now on, he made a promise to cherish his moments with all the people he cared about, especially Brittany Miller.

 _"This is it. This is what I want for my future."_ He said to himself. After that, they were teasing each other and laughing until they got home.

End.

* * *

_Hello. So this is the final part of my three-shot story, I hope you guys like it. I guess it turns out better than I imagined it. I can say that I’m satisfied with the story and I’m proud of myself for finishing it. I’m sorry if it’s not interesting to you, I’m trying to do my best ><);_

_I wanted to say thank you very much to all of you who read my story. It means a lot to me. I really like it when people enjoying the story I write, it’s one of the joy in my life ^^_

_Thank you all who’s been supporting me. See you in my next story~_


End file.
